This invention relates to a structure of a slide for an interlocking switch device having a simultaneous locking inhibiting mechanism.
Conventionally, a slide of an interlocking switch device of the type described above has an operating portion for an interlocking cam formed on a front face thereof and a cam operating portion for a simultaneous locking inhibiting cam formed separately on a rear face thereof because of a limitation in height of the switch.
However, in a structure of the conventional slide, it is inevitable that the thickness or size in a back and forth direction be great, and because there exist cam mechanisms on opposite faces thereof, it is difficult to produce the slide by molding, and besides an interlocking mechanism for interlocking operations of such mechanisms is complicated.